Multi-talented deck! 4
Multi-talented deck! 4 is the fourth episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. Previous episode: Multi-talented deck! 3 Next episode: Multi-talented deck! 5 Plot 2 days later, when Su Zhong Xiao is checking his deck, Teng Min, a Dark Irregulars adept, challenged him for a cardfight. Teng, "You also play Vanguard?" Su, "Yes, but I got more to learn. Anyway you use Dark Irregulars, right? And what does it play?" Teng, "Soul means power for Dark Irregulars. They use black magic and forbidden science to power themselves up." Su, "That scary? I'll see, who's the best? Your black magic or my future seeing skills?" Teng, "Don't let your guard down, Soh." Su and Teng, "Stand up, vanguard!" Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Teng, "Greedy Hand." Turn 1 - Su rides Battle Sister, Cocoa and leaves the card to the bottom of his deck using Cocoa's skill. Turn 2 - Teng rides Alluring Succubus and used her skill to soulcharge (put a Dimension Creeper to soul). Greedy Hand moves behind Alluring Succubus. Teng attacks using his vanguard. Drive check gets King of Masks, Dantalian. Su's damage check gets Silent Tom. 1-0 Turn 3 - Su rides Briolette Magus. Attacks Alluring Succubus using Briolette and Su's drive check gets Hexagonal Magus. Teng's damage check gets an Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula. 1-1 Turn 4 - Teng rides Free Traveler and used his skill to add Dimension Creeper to soul. Called a Fatigue Succubus. Attacks using Traveler. Teng's drive check gets Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw). Power to Fatigue and Teng draws a card. Su's damage check gets a Battle Sister, Ginger. Power to Briolette. Teng ended his turn. 2-1 Turn 5 - Su rides Hexagonal Magus and used Lulu's skill to draw a card. Su attacks with Hexagonal. Twin drive gets a Silent Tom and a Nike. Teng's damage check gets a Master of Fifth Element and Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive. 2-3 Turn 6 - Teng rides King of Masks, Dantalian. Called a Free Traveler and used both Traveler and Greedy Hand's skill to add a pair of Dimension Creepers to soul. Teng then called a Doreen the Thruster behind Fatigue and Dantalian. Teng attacked using Fatigue. Su guards with Stellar. Teng attacked using Dantalian while soulcharging using Dantalian's skill (Put an Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive to soul). Teng's twin drive gets Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula at first, second check gets Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical). Power to Free Traveler and critical to vanguard. Su's damage check gets a Crescent and Pentagonal. Teng attacked with Traveler. Su guarded with Circle. 4-3 Turn 7 - Su break ride Pentagonal Magus. Used break ride skill to add Silent Tom, modified his drive check while at the same time called a pair of Toms and Crescents. Su used Pentagonal Magus to attack Dantalian and Teng used Vlad Specula to nullify Pentagonal's attack. Su's twin drive check gets a pair of Psychic Birds. Su attacked with his left side Tom and Teng's damage check gets a pair of Psychic Waitresses, and all power goes to Dantalian. Su attacked Fatigue and Teng guarded with a pair of Alluring Succubuses. 4-5 Turn 8 - Teng break ride Master of Fifith Element and granted a skill to Fatigue, Free Traveler and Doreen that was behind Master of Fifth Element. Teng then used Dimension Creeper's skill 4 times to increase his soul count to 10, thus activating his vanguard's limit break while Fatigue gets a permanent 4000 power. Teng attacked using Free Traveler and Su's damage check gets a Lozenge Magus, and gave the power to Pentagonal. Teng attacked with Fatigue and Su used Tetra Magus to nullify Fatigue's attack. Teng again attacked with Master of Fifth Element. Su again used Tetra Magus to nullify all the attacks. Teng's twin drive got a pair of Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) power to Fatigue and she stands, the same thing to Free Traveler. Teng attacked using Fatigue again. Su's damage check gets a Hexagonal Magus. Su, "Whoa, the power is too high for me to withstand." Teng, "You also fought well, except I'm lucky. Don't worry, you'll soon got to learn how to counter all those stuffs, Soh." Su, "See you later, Teng." Category:Fan Fiction